No Way!
by mayapapaya500
Summary: Simple story. Read and find out & please REVIEW!


A/N: I'm not sure where it came from but I decided to write this really random one-shot. I hope you all like it. Please review!!

--

**No Way!**

House's POV

As I walked into the dark, depressing hell in which I would be stuck in for the next who-knows-when, I couldn't help but feel lost. _Why was I here? Am I really here? I'm not sure what to believe anymore…_

"What's wrong, House? Cat finally got your tongue?" I heard Amber whisper from the end of the endless hallway. I really don't know how I could've heard her, but then again, she's just a figment of my imagination. I decided to ignore her. There was not much I could do. I quickly moved my glance from Amber to the wall straight ahead of me, not wanting the nurses to think I was crazier than I really was. But who knows, maybe I really am that crazy…

--

I've been in this "cell" for well over a week now, and I don't see what the point is. All I feel is more pain in my leg, an ache in my head, and a doubt nagging at the back of my mind. I heard some footsteps traveling down the hall hoping it wouldn't stop by my door. But of course it did. The door slowly opened.

"Hello Mr. Hou-"

"It's Dr. House."

"Right, I'm sorry. Dr. House, it's time for your treatment." The nurse tried to make it sound pleasant. But I knew better than that. I closed my eyes, grabbed my cane, and stood up. I sighed deeply and got ready for the pain that was about to come.

"Here it comes, House" came from the smirking lips of a blonde devil of a hallucination walking next to me.

--

I felt a bit tingly and woozy walking back to my room after treatment. The nurse said that Dr. Riley would be in with me in a minute to check up how the treatment went. I walked into the room, and the nurse closed the door behind me. I looked around the room. Nothing seemed to have changed, but then again, something seemed different.

"Amber?"

_No answer_

"Are you there, Amber?"

I heard a knock at the door. Then, it opened, and in popped the head of the very perky Dr. Riley.

"Hello Mr-"

"Doctor!"

"Ahem. Hello Dr. House."

"What's the point of knocking on the door if I can't open it anyway?" I said, pointing to the knob-less door. The doctor looked at me like he couldn't believe what I said.

"Right… I'll remember not to knock next time," the Dr. Riley replied nervously to me, before taking out a clipboard he was holding behind his back. "So tell me Gregor-"

"Doct- oh… okay…"

"So, Gregory, how are you feeling?"

"Just peachy! How is someone supposed to feel when they're stuck in here?" I replied with as much sarcasm I could manage.

"Well, Greg, we're here to help you. There's no need to speak to me in that tone." Riley responding to me like I'm a kid.

"Look, Riley. There's no need for me to even be here. I don't even have anymore hallucinations. I don't even see Amber anymore," I let slip out.

"Amber? Tell me, Gregory. Who is this Amber person?" I sighed, not wanting to get into this.

"Amber is my best friend's late girlfriend." Before he could ask anymore questions, I continued. "Yes, I had hallucinations of her. No, I don't anymore. Yes, I WAS crazy. No, I am not anymore. Yes, you should let me go. No…" I paused. "Nope. That's it." I stated everything defiantly, hoping he would get the message.

"Are you done, Dr. House?" He stared at me from above the rim of his geeky glasses.

"Yes. So are you gonna let me out or not?"

"Actually, I don't think I can do that yet. Tell me more about your problem."

"Look, buddy," I started, hoping the "buddy" would ease him up a bit. "I don't usually tell people about my 'personal' life, but there's a girl out there I need to get to."

"And tell me, Dr. House. Who is this 'girl'?" I gave him a look of disbelief, and then shook it off.

"Why does it matter? I'm not crazy, and I need to get to her ASAP!"

"Well, I'm sorry Dr. House, but you're not getting out of here for a long, long, long, long, long…"

I heard Dr. Riley's voice start to fade out, and felt an unsteady feeling washed over me.

_Was this another hallucination?_

--

Then suddenly everything came back into perfect view. But I wasn't where I was 5 seconds ago. I took in the view of my surroundings and realized I was sitting up in MY bed in MY home.

"Greg, are you okay?" I heard a timid voice coming from the left of me. I turn my head and see the beautiful face of Lisa Cuddy. She had the sheets wrapped around her body tightly, which meant that we just had sex.

_No way!_

Then, I realized she asked me a question. I look deep into her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Just one question…"

"Mhm…" she replied, loosening the sheets a little.

"Have I been through detox anytime in the last few days?" I asked, completely serious.

"Yes, just last night. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, putting her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "Your temperature seems okay."

"Lisa, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, and I needed to make sure I didn't lose you." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, it must have been one heck of a dream. You would have never said that before." She put her palm against my cheek, and I relished in her warm touch.

"It was, and I'm glad it was just a nightmare." I laid her back down onto the bed and kissed her deeply, as I finally felt like I found what I was missing. Love.

--

A/N: Yeah, kinda cheesy and kinda bad, but like I said. It was just an idea. Please review! :) They make my day! Also, please read my other House story.


End file.
